1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo racks for transferring goods between marine vessels and offshore platforms such as oil and gas well drilling and production platforms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cargo rack that enables a user to load the rack with multiple fluid holding tank loads and to then transport the entire rack using a lifting device such as a crane or a forklift from the marine vessel to the platform. Additionally, the entire rack can be moved on land or on the platform with a crane or forklift. A manifold arrangement directs flow from each tank to a common discharge.
2. General Background
In the exploration of oil and gas in a marine environment, fixed, semi-submersible, jack-up, and other offshore marine platforms are used during drilling operations. Fixed platforms are typically used for production of oil and gas from wells after they have been drilled. Drilling and production require that an enormous amount of supplies be transported from land based storage facilities. Supplies are typically transferred to offshore platforms using very large marine vessels called work boats. These work boats can be in excess of one hundred feet in length and have expansive deck areas for carrying cargo that is destined for an offshore platform. Supplies are typically transferred from a land based dock area to the marine vessel using a lifting device such as a crane or a mobile lifting and transport device such as a forklift.
Once a work boat arrives at a selected offshore platform, supplies or products are typically transferred from the deck of the work boat to the platform using a lifting device such as a crane.
Once on the deck of a drilling platform or production platform, space is at a premium. The storage of supplies on an offshore oil well drilling or production platform is a huge problem. Liquids that must be transferred to the offshore platform can include: any liquid useful in the exploration, drilling or production of oil and/or gas.
Many cargo transport and lifting devices have been patented. The table below lists some patents that relate generally to pallets, palletized racks, and other cargo racks.
TABLE 1Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE2,683,010“Pallet and Spacer”Jul. 6, 19543,916,803“Loading Platform”Nov. 4, 19754,165,806“Palletizing SystemAug. 28, 1979for Produce Cartonsand the Like”4,828,311“Metal Form Pallet”May 9, 19895,156,233“Safety Anchor forOct. 20, 1992Use with SlottedBeams”5,292,012“Tank Handling andMar. 8, 1994ProtectionStructure”5,507,237“Lifting ApparatusApr. 16, 1996for Use with BulkBags”6,357,365“Intermediate BulkMar. 19, 2002Container LiftingRack”6,371,299“Crate Assembly and Apr. 16, 2002Improved Method”